<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet but Psycho by Paper_Panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138363">Sweet but Psycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda'>Paper_Panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I joined Homo Demens as I had no other choice. I met Higgs Monaghan and witnessed unqualified hate that appeared to have no end. Now, it's about time I show my story to reveal to you a completely different face of man in the golden mask himself.<br/>(this story is written in Reader POV)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higgs Monaghan/Reader, Higgs Monaghan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet but Psycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was working for the militant separatist group known as the Homo Demens for over a month.<br/>I was lucky enough to be truly appreciated for my work and devotion.</p><p>During my stay, Homo Demens managed to create a massive voideout near the Mountain Knot City. I took part in the venture as well.<br/>That event led me to a meeting with their figurehead, Higgs Monaghan.</p><p>The first impression was pretty good; he proved to be a tall man wearing a black gas mask that covered the entirety of his head. Over that, he wore a golden skeleton mask that covered the lower portion of his face as well as a black hooded cloak pulled up onto his head. He wore also a black bullet proof vest on top of a dim greenish-yellow suit.</p><p>“Y/N,” he greeted me, his tone was muffled by the masks he was having on. “I’ve heard a fucking lot about you lately,” he was circling around me like a predator that was getting ready to attack. “I certainly wouldn't have pegged you for a woman who wouldn’t be terrified of anything,” Higgs summed up, his tone soft like never before, and it made me cock my brow a little.</p><p>We were in his bunker, west of Lake Knot City. He wanted to meet me in person, as he stated in one of his mails, signed as Peter Englert. I couldn’t have said no to him, he was my chief after all.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” I replied shortly, keeping a low and calm tone of my voice.</p><p>He stopped after I called him sir. He turned head towards me and remained silent for a longer moment. Next thing he did, was to take his golden mask off, as well as his second one.</p><p>I had to admit to myself that he was a handsome man, even if most of his face was hidden under the hood still. His face was well shaped, the slight beard was adding a load of charm to him, and his eyes… Oh, his eyes were simply magnetising with their blue tint.</p><p>“I’m not sir to you, remember that,” Higgs replied. “The name’s Higgs, The Particle of God that permeates all existence,” the man gently pulled the bow.</p><p>I gave him a nod.</p><p>His blue eyes were fixed on mine and I had a feeling that they can easily pierce through my soul.</p><p>“So, tell me now, Y/N, how did you become one of us?,” He asked, a serious interest in his tone. “It’s pretty unusual though for the woman to join the separatists.”</p><p>Before giving my reply, I ran the tip of my tongue along my upper lip. “I used to be the porter. During one of the deliveries performed by me and one of fellow Bridges porters, we both got right into the middle of BTs territory. It eventually ended in his death and a massive voideout while I managed to escape. Once I made it back to the Bridges, I was charged with treason and sent away. I had a choice, it was either dying during timefall or BTs or joining Homo Demens. Apparently the choice I made was the only reasonable one,” I told him my story in a nutshell.</p><p>While I was speaking, he took a seat at the counter of his desk, he was rubbing his beard from time to time while listening to me.<br/>When I finished, there was a long moment of silence between us. Then he spoke.</p><p>“Interesting. Fate is a fascinating thing, don’t you think?,” He asked, smiling widely and showing off his beautiful teeth.</p><p>I nodded. “Right.”</p><p>“You’re not a conversationist type, huh?,” Higgs chuckled.</p><p>I blinked as he ambushed me. “I never… I don’t pay attention to speaking and maintaining conversations, I’m rather a type who likes to operate smoothly.”</p><p>He smiled brightly at me and got off the desk, he walked to me and reached his gloved hand out to place it on my cheek. “We’ll work on it, sugar.”</p><p>I felt intimidated as he touched me. I had to admit to myself that I enjoyed it, a firm touch of his slender, gloved fingers on my rosy cheek. In the end, I offered him a slight nod.</p><p>“Good,” Higgs replied with a wide grin. “I started liking you,” the man stated openly. “You have the potential to be a truly remarkable entity.”</p><p>His words flattered me, so I gave him a smile back. “Thank you, Higgs.”</p><p>“Ah! Perfect!,” he clapped his hands happily, like a kid that would get candy. “First step forward! Keep on keeping on, as they say,” Higgs winked at me.</p><p>I couldn’t help but chuckle at his reference to one of the famous Bridges motivational sentences.</p><p>“Now, I’m having a new assignment for you,” Higgs’ tone changed suddenly; it became cold and a bit hostile.</p><p>I lowered my glance to avoid looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“Your mission is to assist me during the expedition to Edge Knot City. We have a dirty job to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>